


Fallen From Grace

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, First Rut, Fluff, Late presentation, M/M, Presentation, True Mates, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Prince Adam was much too old to be sitting on the dais of the banquet hall, no mate by his side.  All around him in the room, couples were dancing or talking or eating together.Prince Adam was all alone on his birthday once again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter fills the Adam square for SPN Rare Ship Bingo, the Kingdom AU for SPN Fluff Bingo, the Samandriel square for Heaven & Hell Bingo, the Late Presentation square for SPN ABO Bingo, and the ABO square for SPN Genre Bingo.

Prince Adam was much too old to be sitting on the dais of the banquet hall, no mate by his side. All around him in the room, couples were dancing or talking or eating together.

Prince Adam was all alone on his birthday once again.

His father, King John, was disappointed, to say the least. But unfortunately, his hands were tied. Even a king couldn’t force the prince to choose a mate before he had presented, and Prince Adam had yet to have his first rut or heat to prove his status as an Alpha or Omega prince.

Adam was now twenty-one, an age five years past the time the last of his peers had presented (a full ten years after the first of his friends had gone into her first heat), and three years older than the normal time for one to find the person they would spend their life with, their mated pair. For the heir to the throne to be so developmentally behind was unheard of in the kingdom, but by now Adam was used to the whispers on the street as he passed.

He was still their prince, so they were respectful to his face, no matter what they said about him behind closed doors.

On his twentieth birthday, the ever-impatient King John had arranged for all of the eligible bachelors and maidens in their kingdom (and their neighboring kingdoms) to come to the castle for a party, hoping that the scent of Prince Adam’s true Alpha or Omega mate would encourage his body’s biological processes toward his first heat or rut. But no matter how many hands he kissed, no matter how many necks he scented, Adam did not feel one way or another about any of them and his heat or rut never hit.

The kingdoms surrounding that of Winchester had become cautious of the un-presented prince, putting a strain on politics as of late. As difficult as it was, King John was able to maintain peace between the nations, even with a son who had no clarity in his life.

What kind of king would Prince Adam become, if he was not Alpha or Omega? This was the question that the surrounding kingdoms asked when negotiating treaties, unsure of what the future held.

Personally, Adam had resigned himself to a life of solitude, especially since the castle’s medics found nothing wrong with him to determine why he hadn’t presented. It was almost as though there wasn’t anyone on the earth who was meant for him, or at least that’s how he felt some lonely nights.

Little did he know that his suspicions were, in fact, correct. His true mate wasn’t on this earth, but was on another plane – a heavenly one.

Samandriel had watched Adam since he was born, observing the child learn to play, read, and write, watching the boy in his lessons as he learned his manners, the history of the kingdom, and the difference between right and wrong, seeing the teen hurt and confused as his body refused to give him a purpose.

Samandriel had watched Adam because Adam was his human counterpart, the mortal meant for him. It was an old practice, really, one which their Father had started long ago at the beginning of humanity but that most angels now dismissed as archaic. Mortal mates were incapable of presenting until they met their angelic partner, but because few angels walked the earth anymore, many of the humans went their entire lives without presenting. 

Unfortunately, because of that, many of those humans were mistaken for witches or sorcerers, and were banished from their villages and kingdoms…or worse.

Samandriel knew the instant that Adam had been born and was distraught by the knowledge. He wasn’t cruel like his brothers and sisters, he didn’t wish a life of loneliness on Adam, or himself for that matter.

After years of watching Adam grow up into a responsible, kind young prince, Samandriel yearned to go to earth to meet his true mate.

So, on this night of Adam’s twenty-first birthday, as the prince sat on his dais all alone, Samandriel walked down the long, white hallway to the portal that would take him down to Earth. He wanted to wait no longer, he wished to meet his mate and find happiness for them both.

As he arrived at the room which would take him to Earth, an angel stood in his way. Naomi, his direct supervisor, stood there expectantly.

“Where are you going, Samandriel?” she asked, her voice hard and unforgiving. Samandriel bristled, but straightened his back to stand tall.

“I am going to my mate, Naomi,” Samandriel said, proud that there was no hitch of nerves in his voice. “I will return soon, please stand aside.”

Instead of moving to let him by, Naomi stepped toward him, causing him to take a step backward. “You cannot do that, Samandriel.”

Samandriel tilted his head in confusion, knowing that there was no rule against it, just that the angels had fallen out of interest to interfere with their human mates. “I can, and I will, Naomi.”

Naomi sighed and shook her head. “No, Samandriel. If you leave heaven to find your mate, you will not be allowed back. If you choose to go to him, you will have fallen from grace.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the Samandriel square of the SPN Rare Ship Bingo, the Medieval AU square of SPN Fluff Bingo, the Falling square for Heaven and Hell Bingo, the First Rut square for SPN ABO Bingo, and the Angst to Fluff square for SPN Genre Bingo.

_If you choose to go to him, you will have fallen from grace._

Samandriel recoiled at those words as though they had slapped him in the face. What was Naomi telling him… that to have his human mate, he may no longer be an angel?

Samandriel thought about the many, many years of his life, not recalling this angelic rule from anything he had known before. Naomi was speaking again, but Samandriel couldn’t listen. All he could think about was Prince Adam’s handsome face, Samandriel’s mate on earth waiting for someone to come to him.

Was this the reason why angels had stopped going to their mates? Did it always cost them their grace?

The thought infuriated Samandriel and he was struck with a fit of rage and clarity. “Naomi, get out of my way. I am going to my mate and that is the end.”

Naomi was obviously shocked but stood to the side, letting Samandriel by. Not five minutes later he was standing at the entrance to the Winchester Palace, dressed as a human and feeling quite strange.

His grace was diminished, but not completely gone. He was unsure if he would be able to return to heaven, but if heaven wasn’t going to welcome him back, he decided he didn’t want to be there anyway.

The other reason why he felt strange was that there was a heat in his belly, one that was unfamiliar. Was it because he was near to his mate? Was Prince Adam feeling the same right now?

The palace guards observed Samandriel as he walked between them to enter the banquet hall where lamps burned with flames that made the tapestries dance on the walls. Samandriel was overwhelmed by the colors and smells around him, everything on earth much more vibrant than the dull whiteness of heaven.

If this is what earth was like, Samandriel would have no issue staying here.

A scent suddenly hit him, standing out above all others. It was warm, like burning wood, but also spicy like cinnamon. Samandriel was drawn to the scent and he shouldn’t have been surprised when he found where it led him.

He was standing face to face with Prince Adam, who had risen from his chair upon Samandriel’s approach. The two of them observed each other for a minute before realizing that all eyes were on them. The music had ceased, the dancers were still.

Samandriel felt heat rise to his cheeks and he did the only thing he could think of: he fell into a low bow in front of the prince.

He was surprised to feel a hand on his, lifting him back up into a standing position. Adam’s hand was rough from years of swordplay and learning to care for his horses, but gentle at the same time. Slowly, as if he were treating Samandriel like an easily spooked horse, Adam pulled him close to scent Samandriel’s neck.

The proximity was too much for both of them, as they immediately recognized one thing in each other: _home_. Adam pulled back, his eyes flashing with a lust that only meant one thing: Samandriel’s presence had brought on Adam’s presentation. 

Samandriel suddenly realized that the heat he felt in his cheeks wasn’t just that of embarrassment, but also signs of being _in_ heat. “Alpha,” Samandriel whispered, needing something from Adam that only he could give.

“Come, Omega,” Adam said, stepping down from his dais and pulling Samandriel toward a side door. The room watched as Adam took Samandriel away to privacy.

As the door shut behind them, the room fell into cheers for their Alpha Prince and his newly found mate.


End file.
